


Line Two

by NIKINOU



Series: Making Plans [1]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gets a call from Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line Two

"Ok, Ma....ok, now what time should we be there? Remember, we need to get to Stan's family for dessert." Peggy is on the phone with her mother. Thanksgiving is next week.

"You're putting a lot of pressure on me, Margaret." Ma is irritated. "You'd think your mother could have been introduced to the man you're going to marry a little sooner. I want to get the house in order, maybe a fresh coat of paint."

"Ma, please." Peggy pleads. "You're being ridiculous. Stan doesn't care about any of that. He's not like that."

"I can imagine. He's seen the inside of your apartment, I take it." Ma never misses an opportunity to jab her.

Peggy takes a deep breath. "Yes, he has. Now what time?"

"Ok, get here by one. And for God's sake, please don't try cooking anything, please." Another jab.

"We'll bring wine, ok?" Peggy is trying to maintain composure, but Ma can really push her buttons.

Martha thankfully interrupts over the intercom. "Miss Olson, Mr. Draper is on line two for you."

"Ma, I have to take this. See you next week." She picks up line two before letting her mother get the last word in.

"Don, what, where are you?" She is getting anxious.

"Still in California. Long story." He hears the concern in her tone. "Look, I'm fine. I'm coming back. I needed to work some things through. What's new with you?"

"Really Don? Are you really ok? You scared the shit out of me." Peggy is on the verge of scolding him.

"I'm fine. I needed a break, a rest. This is the best place to "get mellow" he laughs saying that. "So tell me, what's up in the rat race?"

"Well..." Peggy begins. This is getting easier to tell people, and to hear the reactions..."I'm getting married."

Don is surprised. How did he not know she was even dating someone, let alone seriously. "Really? That's great." He hopes she's not making a mistake. "Do I know him, have we met?"

Here it comes, Peggy tells him..."Yes, you know him. Stan."

"Stan? Rizzo? You're marrying Stan Rizzo? How did I miss that?" Don really can't put it together.

Peggy giggles. "Don't feel bad. I almost missed it."

She continues..."I'm really happy, really. This is the best thing, he is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Don thinks about the two of them. He had seen them together over the years, they worked well together, and already behaved like an old married couple. He knew to stay out of the line of fire when those two bickered, but knew they also could come up with terrific ideas together. Thinking back, Don recalls envying the two of them.

"So, you're sure about this, Peggy?" Don wants to know.

"Yes, Don...very sure. For the first time, I'm really sure about a man. It's the real thing". Peggy assures him.

Don inhales deeply. The real thing.

"Then follow your heart Peggy. I'll be home soon." Don assures her.

"I'm so glad, Don. I was dreaming of you walking me down the aisle, giving me away." Peggy blurts.

"I'm honored. Surprised, but honored." Another deep breath. "I have to go Peggy. Let Roger know I'll be calling. Let him break it to McCann. You have other things to think about."

The real thing. What everybody wants. The real thing.


End file.
